Demigods Go International
by FestusGirl
Summary: After discovering his wife cheated on him and had a child with a Japanese mortal, Zeus cuts off the Mist for all international demigods so that Hera's child is unprotected. But what will happen to all the other international demigods? Follow Cassandra, Kori, Michael and Lennox on their quest to set things right.
1. Prologue

**Beginning Notes**

Okay, so, um... I was planning on writing a few chapters in advance, so I would be able to post consistently and stuff. But screw that, since when do I ever post consistently? I do this as an extra hobby, not a job. So, yeah, here's the prologue! Hope you guys enjoy, characters belong to Rick Riordan unless stated otherwise.

* * *

Somewhere up on the mountain Olympus, Hera was fuming. He'd done it again. Her love, her husband, her happy ever after, had cheated on her once again.

It was not like she wasn't used to Zeus going out with another- he probably did it on the daily- but what bothered Hera the most was that it was a new girl every. Single. Time.

She'd see him down on earth, wooing the pretty human girls, knowing his wife was up on Olympus, staying true to their marriage, unlike him. Hera usually just turned a blind eye to him, it would be over within the week. But she never learned, did she? Because every night Zeus would come back to her, and she would think she'd won, just to find out he'd left her for yet another the next morning.

What had happened to their 'I dos'? Hadn't he promised to always be with her? In sickness and in health? Well screw him then. If Zeus could break his promise whenever he wanted, shouldn't Hera be able to at least _look_ and _appreciate_ the handsome men on earth? Apparently some weren't too bad. At least, that's what Aphrodite had said. Hera usually just nodded, taking her word for it, but now? Zeus had cheated for the umpteenth time, and she was kind of done with him for the moment.

So Hera decided to go down to earth, which she hadn't done since... she can't even remember.

Walking around the humans in full disguise almost felt like something new. Like something she wasn't supposed to do. Hera felt a strange sort of delight, it was like adrenaline filling one's veins after breaking the rules for the first time. It wasn't as if Zeus _restricted _her from going down to the humans, but he wasn't really fine with the idea of Hera walking around lots of strange men. However ironic it may be, Hera still found it sweet how protective he was of their marriage.

Even though she could see everything pretty well from Olympus there was something about just being around the humans that gave off a calm sort of feeling for Hera.

Looking around, she saw a lot of faces: old and worn, young and fresh, some had freckles sprinkled across their face, others had different coloured eyes. There was something special about each of them that made them so interesting. So much diversity in comparison to nymphs and other creatures she was used to seeing.

Hera didn't know how it happened, or why it hadn't happened earlier, but she found herself kind of mesmerised by the humans. Every day when Zeus left her so he could go chasing after some nymphs or who knows what, she'd go down to the human world and just... watch. That may sound creepy, but it wasn't like Hera was secretly a serial killer or something. She simply enjoyed watching the humans go about their day, whether they were frantically running to catch the train, or sitting around and learning stuff, she would watch and enjoy the strange beauty of it all.

At the end of the day, it wasn't as if she was cheating on Zeus, so it wasn't that big of a deal, right? At least, that's what she'd thought.

* * *

One day, she was back on Olympus, and had just finished taking a bath. She was walking around in her bathrobe, feeling refreshed and clean, when Zeus came up to her.

'Hera, my darling, I've heard that you haven't been on Olympus much lately, is that right?'

Hera had to hold back the urge to roll her eyes. 'And how would you know, when all you do is leave to charm all the other pretty ladies with your mightiness?' she spat.

'Oh, um, well, my dear brother Poseidon told me. He thought we'd had a fight.'

'As if that never happens,' Hera muttered under her breath. 'Well, you can tell that _dear brother _of yours that our marriage is none of his concern.'

Zeus sighed. 'Dear, I just wanted to make sure you were alright.' When he looked at her, his striking blue eyes were full of concern, and Hera almost felt butterflies in her stomach. But she reminded herself that he probably told all of his sweethearts this before he left them.

'I'm perfectly fine, thank you.' And with that she left.

* * *

_Is it really fair to go down to earth, enjoying the beauty of humans, when I have a lovely husband?_ Hera wondered to herself one night. Zeus hadn't left in forever, and she almost felt like it was like in the old days again, when they were in love, and happily married. She'd started feeling happier around him again, as if their marriage was restored.

Until Zeus left again, leaving Hera with what she thought was a broken heart. He'd stayed loyal to her for months- which may not seem like that long if you were immortal, but it's Zeus, so in that case it's a long time. Why had he left her again? Wasn't she good enough? Did he just stay with her as to not break his reputation for divorcing the goddess of marriage? It was all a mystery, and Hera felt like a mess. So to cheer herself up, she decided to go back to earth, to watching the humans in all of their mortal glory.

As it turned out, Zeus didn't come back for a while. _He's probably enjoying his new lover a lot more than me, _Hera thought bitterly. She then decided that she would stay with the humans for more than just a few hours. If Zeus could stay for days on end, surely she could too. Besides, she hadn't even thought of seeing other parts of the human world. There was more to it than just Greece and America.

Hera wanted to see the humans who lived in the woods, and the ones that lived in the city. She wanted to see the humans who lived in the warmth, and the ones coping with the cold. She wanted to see them communicate in a hundred different ways. Hera wanted to see it all.

She tried to seek out where Zeus was, and came to the conclusion that he was just in America. Boring. At least he wouldn't find her on his dates with his new lover (who didn't even look half as good as Hera if she was going to be honest).

Hera went to Europe first. She went to France to watch people hang around the Eiffel Tower. She went to the Netherlands to watch them ride their bikes. She went to England to watch people drink tea, and to Germany to watch them drink beer. She went everywhere and saw everything. It was beautiful. After a while of staying in Europe, she decided to go back to Olympus. Surely Zeus would be back?

As it turned out, Zeus wasn't back. So Hera waited for him. She waited, and waited, and waited, loyal to their marriage as always. Zeus returned, eventually. She was happy to see him again, even though she knew what he'd been up to. At least he was in a good mood when he came back, and therefore stayed for a while. But also that didn't last. Zeus, being who he was, left for some other girl again after a while.

_Surprise,_ _surprise_. Hera didn't need to think twice before going back to the humans for a bit, this time seeking out Asian cultures to enjoy watching.

It was when she was in Japan that something caught her attention, or well, _someone. _A beautiful boy with dark hair and brown eyes. Unlike Zeus's fierce eyes, his were soft, and warm, and Hera felt like that she wanted to wrap herself up in his smile. He had a kind nature, and worked hard for what he wanted, which Hera admired.

Hera had to basically slap her self back to reality. _Wake up, Hera, you're married,_ she told herself. She immediately went back to Olympus in hopes of forgetting him. Luckily Zeus wasn't back though, for he would have been furious to see the blush that had formed on her cheeks.

* * *

Hera had thought it would have been easy to forget the gorgeous boy if she'd just not go back to earth, but she was mistaken. Zeus returned every evening, only to leave her again in the morning. They were back to pretending nothing was wrong, and they were happily married, just like before Hera went to watch humans from up close. The only difference now was that Hera had a lot of time to think about soft brown eyes.

It didn't help either when she discovered that the boy had moved to America after he'd finished school. Or that she went back down just to find out what his name was. Which sounded beautiful and melodic, and therefore was the only thing on her mind when Zeus was gone. _Misaki. Misaki Avery._

Hera tried to stay strong though. She was the goddess of marriage, she was used to Zeus's behaviour, she'd done this- whatever this was- for centuries. But then again, she hadn't known about Misaki then.

Eventually Hera couldn't take it any more. She'd just walked in on her husband making out with some random nymph, which ended in him trying to explain it, and her screaming that it was the final straw. She left. Zeus could do whatever he wanted with those nymphs, and she wouldn't be there to witness it any more. He wouldn't be able to come back to her in the evenings that he was lonely. If he could break his promise over and over, every day, what difference would it make if Hera broke hers once?

She disguised herself, and went to seek out Misaki and found him in his little café, working hard, as always. She pretended to just be a young lady who needed some coffee, and then left after she'd gotten it. Very subtly, she came back every day, at the same hour. Eventually, Misaki came to know her face and name, and he asked her how things were going. She'd tell him fine, take her coffee and leave.

Slowly but surely, they became good friends, making Hera discover more and more about him, which made her like him even more. After a while, Misaki asked her if she'd like to go out for dinner, and Hera said yes, of course. It worked out, and they started dating.

Hera felt warm every time she was with him, she felt safe. She was happy to be treated well for once. And it didn't take long before she was pregnant. Everything felt fine, until she had the baby. Holding it in her hands, she finally realised what she'd done, how far she'd gone. It couldn't be redone, but at least Hera could go back.

After taking care of her daughter for a week, making sure Misaki was in a well enough position to raise a child on his own, she told him the truth. His eyes looked sad, his smile not as bright as usual, but as Hera had noticed years ago, he had a pure heart. He nodded, telling her it was okay, and she cried, not wanting to leave him alone with their newborn child, but she didn't really have a choice.

She left the next morning at dawn, leaving a note on the kitchen table, telling him she loved him.

**End Notes**

So I do actually have the first chapter written, but I'm not completely satisfied with the result, so I'm not posting it yet, otherwise I'll update whenever a new chapter is finished, so please don't expect consistency with me, this is just a lot more relaxed way to work. Anyways, I hope you guys have a great day, byeee :)

oc's mentioned

_Masaki Avery _by a guest


	2. Chapter 1

**Beginning Notes**

Okay, so here the story actually starts. Part of this was still written by** Elena Fierro-Chase **before she told me that she couldn't continue anymore. I'm not gonna lie, I'm pretty nervous about posting this, because, well, I want to honour your lovely oc's. Anyways, I've done enough rambling, I _really_ _hope _you guys enjoy, and all characters belong to Rick Riordan unless stated otherwise :)

**Cassandra's POV**

I was on guard duty and putting on some more of my favourite red lipstick when I saw a small figure running towards me. I smiled, Será might be the only faun I know who actually likes running.

'Hey Serry, what's going on?' I asked. 'Did Penelope fall into the lake again?'

Ignoring my question she said: 'Another monster, near the East Wall.'

'Again? There's never been this many attacks in one afternoon that I know of.' I sighed. This afternoon might have been the most eventful watch in my entire life, and even though I've only been at camp a few months, I've had to guard the entrances quite a lot.

I started running towards the East Wall, but Será grabbed my wrist.

'Wait!' she said. 'Um, Praetor Hazel sent me to get you, she needs to talk to you.'

'But, what about the attack? What if it's another hydra?'

'Don't worry, Lamar is on his way, he'll take over for you.'

I nodded. Then I ran off to see what Hazel needed me for.

When I got to the Praetor's House, Hazel was already waiting for me.

'Será told me you wanted to talk to me, so, um, what is it praetor?'

'Well,' Hazel started. She took a deep breath before continuing: 'Something is going on.'

'Isn't it always,' I muttered under my breath.

If Hazel heard, she didn't say anything about it, for she continued: 'I got a message from Chiron, he-'

'Who's Chiron again?' All these new names were kind of giving me a headache. Can't a girl get used to her new environment at her own pace?

'You wouldn't know, I'm sorry. Chiron is a centaur, he trains the demigods at Camp Half-Blood.' When she saw the confused expression on my face she added: 'The Greek camp.'

'Oh, right.'

'Anyway, he told me there were problems with the Mist. At first, I thought it might just be some small temporary thing. But lately it seems I've been having a harder time controlling it myself. Not that I can't do it, but apparently, Chiron believes the problems lay mostly with demigods who aren't American.'

I raised an eyebrow at her. 'And...?'

'And I needed to know if you've been having problems with the Mist, because if Chiron is right, then something big might be in the making.'

'No offence, but I'm not the only one here with an international background.'

'I know, that's what most of the others said too,' Hazel said with a chuckle. 'I was just wondering.'

I thought back too how the attacks had been increasing over my last few watches.

'Well, if there's nothing then I guess-'

'There is something,' I said, looking downwards.

'Okay, well what is it?'

When I looked back up, Hazel was staring me deep in the eye.

'Um, well, I don't know, it might just be me, but I feel like the monster attacks are starting to become a lot more than they used to be when I first came here.'

Hazel nodded, processing the new information. After a while, she said: 'I haven't heard this from anyone else, but I don't think it is just you. Maybe you should go to Chiron.'

'Wait, no, I don't-' I tried, but Hazel held up her hand.

'It's not because I think you're crazy if that's what you were wondering. Chiron isn't some kind of mental doctor. I was thinking maybe we could go and see what he was talking about. Try to fix things,' she explained.

'We?'

'Well, I'm coming of course, you didn't think I was going to let you go on your own?'

'But, what about-'

'Don't worry about it, that's my job. Praetor Frank can still take care of everything here, that's why we're with two.'

'Okay.'

I left to go think about what was going to happen.

I was going to go to a Greek camp, where there was a problem with the Mist, but only for international demigods for some reason. Which might be why there were more attacks when I was on watch.

Whatever it was that was going on, it definitely wasn't normal, and I had a feeling that the gods were involved in this mess.

* * *

After Hazel announced that we were going to be leaving for a while to go see what the problem might be, I went to pack my stuff.

It's not like I needed- or had a lot of stuff for that matter, but I still managed to fill my backpack with spare clothes, some food and water, and a few throwing knives, along with my dagger and favourite lipstick.

After that, I went to find Será. I wasn't planning on leaving without at least saying goodbye. She was my only friend, seeing as a lot of people found me too vain to be around.

When I first came to camp, I was mostly confused, but also mourning the death of my sister Beatriz. I didn't want the life at camp that was waiting for me, I just wanted my sister back. Then after finding out that my father was the god Cupid, I might have lost it for a bit. I thought the life I had back in France was well enough for me, I didn't need this new one.

But then Será came around, and she stayed. She was also sort of an outcast within camp, since she was the only female faun in the area. She didn't mind my vanity, and I didn't chase her like the other fauns did, so we became friends and that was that.

I walked around for a bit, and eventually found her by the lake with Penelope. Penelope was a kitten that Será had found one day when she decided to take a walk outside of camp. It had followed her all the way back to New Rome, and Será had decided to keep it.

'Hey,' I said, and sat down next to her.

Será looked up and smiled. 'I thought you were leaving to go to Camp Half-Blood?'

'Well, yes, but I thought I'd say goodbye first.'

'Why? Won't you be back in about a week?'

I didn't dare look her in the eye, so I looked at Penelope instead. 'I... I don't know.'

When I glanced back at Será, she was frowning. 'What do you mean?'

'I mean, that I'm not sure if I'll be back in a week. I have a feeling that this problem is bigger than we think it is.'

'Don't you dare say what I think you're implying.'

'Okay, but I did warn you. I-'

Before I could finish my sentence, Será wrapped her arms around me. 'Just... please stay safe okay?'

I held her close, my face buried in the crook of her neck, as I whispered: 'Okay.'

We stayed like that for a while, sitting by the lake, our arms wrapped around each other. Finally I let go and get up to go find Hazel.

**End Notes**

I'm still wondering if the chapter wasn't too short, but I feel like it's a nice introduction to what's happening. Also, I'm on the train, and um, it's really boring so... I'm just going to upload it anyway. Idk, maybe all the chapters will be this short. We'll see. See you in the next chapter, byeee :)

oc's mentioned:

_Cassandra Willis_ by **Lissa.angel**

_Lamar Hudson _by **0G R3**


	3. Chapter 2

**Beginning Notes**

It's been a while, but isn't that how I start all of my notes lately? I've figured I just update the infinity amount of unfinished fics whenever I feel inspired to write something for it I suppose. Jeez, the difference: a year ago I just stuck to working on one fic until i finished it. Oh, well, this is how it works now. Anyways, characters belong to Rick Riordan unless stated otherwise, and I hope I don't disappoint.

**Kori's POV**

_'Kori? What's going on?' My sister looked at me with her soft, sincere eyes that were now full of tears._

_'Evie, we both know I can't stay here forever. Especially with you being clear-sighted. All I'm doing is bringing you in danger too.'_

_'But I'm not scared of the monsters, I will fight them with you if I have to!'_

_'Evie, I love you so much, but I have to go, it's for the best.'_ _My heart ached, but I knew that what I was doing was right, I couldn't bear the thought of losing Evie to one of the monsters._

_'You can't just leave! Kori, please,' she begged._

_I knew that if I didn't leave now, I wouldn't be able to let her go. So I got up, and slung my backpack over my shoulders. 'I'm so sorry,' I whispered, as I pulled her into a hug._

_'Kori-' she started, but before she could finish, I turned my back and walked away, my eyes stinging with tears._

* * *

I woke up in cold sweat, the memories of leaving my little sister behind burned freshly into my mind.

'Evie,' I whispered, feeling some stray tears rolling down my cheeks. I quickly wiped them away and checked my surroundings: I was lying on the ground in an alley behind a garbage can, but there was no one else around. Then I looked up at the sky, and saw that the sun had just started rising, which meant it was time to get back on the move.

I grabbed my backpack and started walking.

Even though I had no clue where to go, I knew I couldn't stay in one place too long, or else monsters might be able to catch my scent and attack me, and I didn't have a proper weapon to defend myself with other than a kitchen knife.

So moving forward it was.

I walked from dawn till sundown every day, only taking breaks in between to eat. But my money was bound to run out at some point, and I still didn't know where I was planning on going. Without money to buy food, I wouldn't be able to keep walking around every day. And I would need to wash myself at some point, for I was starting to look identical to that garbage can I slept behind.

The problem was that I couldn't stay somewhere and properly think, because then I wouldn't be moving onward. So I had to think of a plan on the go.

Maybe I could try finding a homeless shelter?

By now the sun was already high up in the sky, and my stomach had started to growl.

Looking around, I saw that there was a small street market near. Hopefully they sold some fruit or other food, and not just second hand junk.

There were a lot of people around, so that was good, because then monsters wouldn't exactly be able to get to me easily. But then again, they would also be able to disguise themselves and I wouldn't be able to see them coming.

I looked around for a bit, passing stands that sold jewellery and other shiny-looking stuff. There were some stands that sold clothing as well, or bags, or shoes.

After a while I finally found a fruit stand. There was loads to choose from, but fruit wouldn't stay good for long, so I couldn't take as much as possible.

I ended up paying for a box of strawberries and cherries, and some apples. While packing up the rest of the fruit, I quickly ate one of the apples.

Looking back up at the sun, I realised that I'd been at the market for a while already and that I had to get moving again.

I grabbed another apple, and started walking.

It hadn't even been three minutes when I realised someone was following me. Or, more precisely, _something._

A pigeon had been flying after me, which didn't seem weird, besides the fact that it didn't go away when I tried distracting it with a strawberry.

Then there was the fact that it's beak seemed to be shimmering, as if it was made of some sort of metal.

I tried shrugging it off, but the pigeon didn't leave. It kept following me.

Then I decided to just kill it. It wouldn't be that bad if nobody saw me right? Besides, it was distracting and starting to to really get on my nerves.

So I turned a corner into an alley, and took the kitchen knife out of my backpack. When I turned around to see where the pigeon was, it started shooting its feathers at me, and it was at that moment that I noticed this wasn't an ordinary pigeon: this was another monster.

**End Notes**

I know this was a really short chapter, sorry, but I hope that they will be a bit longer after the characters have all been introduced and brought together. Anyways, stay safe everyone, and I hope you have a great day. Byeee :)

oc's mentioned:

_Kori and Evie Numbra_, by **Kaetbab**


End file.
